


sweet and sour

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Degradation, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, I'm so sorry for this, M/M, Pain Kink, Relationship Development, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, alex is a bottom, short jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: George, in a spur of frustration, follows him. He spins him around by his shoulder and takes firm hold on Alex's collar. The boys' eyes are wide again, just like they were the last two tense encounters, but this time he has almost a smile, "What? Did I offend you, shorty?"George feels his face get hot; He yanks Alex down a few inches so his lips are right next to his ear, and he almost hisses, "Awfully strong words for someone who would get on your knees if I so much as pulled your hair."





	sweet and sour

**Author's Note:**

> im. idk where this came from. smut! yay!

George had never let himself get bothered by all the short jokes. They happened fairly often and George had always been someone comfortable enough in his own masculinity to shrug them off or even laugh at them. 

 

 

Alex though - he walked the line. For someone only an inch or two taller than George himself, he loved to make the jokes constantly.

"What are you gonna do shorty," Alex teases, holding the bottle as far up in his hand as he could, standing on his toes and snickering at the attempt the other made to grab the soda.

"You're fucking annoying," George complains, rising up on his toes to try and reach, and he can just barely - but it's still not enough.

George curses, one solid hand on Alex's chest pushing him back into the fridge. Alex falls off his toes with a thud, wide eyes and lips parted. A blush spreads across his cheeks, arm falling to give him the soda. George remembers drunken confessions that Alex had made months ago about liking being man handled, pushed around, be put in his place.

The memory makes George swallow and and take the soda wordlessly, lips twisting in a smirk. 

He leaves Alex there, all flustered and pink, and now he has the last pepsi.

An exchange of perhaps the same stature happens a few weeks later, filming a video, where Alex had plucked his phone out of his hands. He curled in on himself in the chair.

"Give it back you nonce!" George laughs, fingers prodding between his arms to try and grasp back the object.

"Get away from me, shrimp!" Alex cackles, pushing his hands away and blowing back the hair from his face.

George feels a swell of annoyance and something he cant quite put his finger on in the pit of his stomach. On an impulse he grabs hold of Alex's hair, squeezing the locks between his fingers and tilting the boys head up to look at him.

Alex gasps and whines - fucking whines - from the back of his throat, dropping the phone immediately.

George releases him, muttering a quick apology before grabbing his phone back.

Alex shakes his head, "It's no - it's okay, I can be too much of a prick sometimes," He smiles, eyes much darker than before, wetting his lips.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," George jokes. He jokes because it's a lot easier to do that than to acknowledge the cold trickle of arousal in his veins.

It had come to boil over when Alex seemed to make them twice as often, edging him on like a game. Pissed George off, to be honest. 

Alcohol had been drunk, just enough to make Alex a little too confident and unfiltered, and George a little more than aware of his growing attraction to the boy. 

"S' it fun?" George asks, sunk into the couch beside his friend, "Shagging guys, I mean."

Alex looks at him curiously, eyebrows furrowing, "I mean, yeah, I like it. Like men though, to be fair."

"Don't see what could be so nice about a cock up your arse," He snorts, finger running across the folds of the couch. 

"That's the thing, mate," Alex chuckles, "You don't have to. I do, yeah, but that's because I'm a _bottom_."

He whispers the last word like a secret, making George's head spin with mental images. "Fuck."

"Yeah," He breathes, "You'd make a good top if you were taller."

George ignored the first part in favor of annoyance, "If I was taller?"

"The way I like to be topped at least is for the other to have all control, really make me just take it, you know? Slap me, yank me around, n' all. Dunno if you could do that," Alex chuckles, standing a little wobbly and starting down the hallway. 

George, in a spur of frustration, follows him. He spins him around by his shoulder and takes firm hold on Alex's collar. The boys' eyes are wide again, just like they were the last two tense encounters, but this time he has almost a smile, "What? Did I offend you, shorty?"

George feels his face get hot; he yanks Alex down a few inches so his lips are right next to his ear and he almost hisses, "Awfully strong words for someone who would get on your knees if I so much as pulled your hair."

Alex shivers, stance faltering, "You - You don't know that," He protests, but the waver in his voice disagrees with him. 

"You get off on this, don't you? Riling me up, knowing what you do to me."

Alex lets out a shaky breath, "M'- Bet you couldn't make me take it. You're smaller than me, after all, how could you-"

He's cut off by the swift motion of George moving them to the side, pushing him against the wall, hands around his wrists, faces close as he glares, "You talk _far_ too much."

Alex pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes glazed over with what can only be desire and intoxication. 

"You have so many words, you tease so much, but I bet if I bent you over a desk you wouldn't be able to talk."

Alex's hands go pliant, lips curling upwards, " _Prove it_."

George's lips crash into the others, kiss all teeth and want and Alex immediately whimpers, kissing him back. It's a swift movement; George let's go of Alex's wrists, grabbing hold of his shirt again and backing him into his bedroom, lips staying connected. 

George closes the door behind him, pulling away from Alex and considering. "Knees. Now."

To his surprise, Alex doesn't argue back. Instead, he drops, the thud deafening, and looks at him. Waiting. 

George swallows a little shocked, not quite having processed the situation before he smirks, "Get on with it, then."

Alex nods quickly, fingers hooking in the band of his sweatpants, pulling them down with a lick of the lips. 

He tongues at the head, fingers threaded in the carpet. He looks nice like this, George thinks, lips stretching to suck on the tip. His eyes look focused as he starts bobbing his head - 

"Can't talk all big when you're sucking a cock, hm?" He chuckles, hand settling in his hair again, and Alex hums, looking at him. 

It takes his breath away, for a moment, he feels his heart in his throat as Alex looks at him through his eyelashes. His lips are  slick with spit as he takes him in deeper, impossibly beautiful at the same time. 

George chokes back a moan, muscles tensing as he feels Alex's warmth all around him - suffocating in the best way possible. 

Alex pulls off and before George can complain he's speaking, "I want you to fuck me."

George's eyebrows raise, "You do?"

"Yes, Badly," Alex says breathlessly, "Want you to fuck me over the desk like you said you would - fucking - make me _take_ it, George."

That's all he needs to motion for Alex to rise, doing exactly what he'd asked. He pushes Alex's hips into the wood of the table, shoving aside his miscellaneous filming equipment so Alex can lean on his elbows. 

"You're sure about this, right?" George confirms, not wanting to seem over-the-top. 

"God-sake George yes, I've been pushing you for weeks now, I want this," He assures, stripping off his shirt as a statement and going right back to where he was, leaning on the desk and looking back. "Choke me, hit me, I don't fucking care I just want you."

The pure desperation and sheer brattiness of the words making George shudder to his core, "Right then," He grins, disappearing to grab lube he knows is in his bottom drawer before coming right back to his place behind Alex. 

"You know how to do this, right?" Alex asks, a little impatient. 

"Watched porn before, mate, Know what I'm doing."

He huffs, yanking down Alex's trainers with his free hand and sighing, "Kinda wanna see you."

Alex turns and leans against the desk, eyes cloudy still, "Any way you want me."

It's amazing, how a bit of man-handling and stern words changes Alex from a fire-cracker smartass to a compliant submissive, but it makes him feel powerful. 

He sits on the desk, just far off enough so George had access to him, but could still see his face. 

The first finger makes Alex hum in satisfaction, the second making him moan deliciously, eyes slipping closed. 

George enjoys the control he has here, working his fingers in and out of him, being the reason for the little strangled whimpers that leave his lips. 

"Hurry up," He says, hushed, like he was nervous to order him around, "Want you to fuck me already."

George curls his fingers, frowning, "Thought we established you don't order me around anymore." 

Alex keens and George pulls his fingers out all the same, wiping them harshly on his shirt. He steps forward a little and Alex's legs close around his hips, ushering him closer. 

"Sorry sir," He smiles, making the shorter's stomach flip and roll his eyes, covering his cock in lube and kissing the other again.

Alex's fingers curl around the back of his neck, pulling him in to make the kiss warmer, and George could feel something - something that mattered, making him shiver.

He slides himself into Alex, the feeling being warm and tight and ethereal, and George feels like he's exploding, every nerve in his body firing off.

He breaks the kiss, a steady, slow pace of fucking into him making them both unwind.

Alex looks beautiful like this, George thinks - hair tousled and sticking to his forehead from sweat, cheeks covered in splotchy blush.

His lips are red from being kissed and bitten, parted to let strings of curse words and moans escaping them, an occasional utterance of George's name. 

The shorter remember's some of Alex's words previously and reaches upwards with one of his hands, fingers wrapping around his throat, "This is okay, right?" He grunts, and Alex nods quickly, not being able to speak. 

"Like you like this," George admits as he squeezes slightly, "Can't talk shit when I'm fucking you, huh?"

Alex responds with some sort of moan, head tossed back and perfectly on display, eyes screwed shut and jaw slack. 

"Harder," He breathes. George doesn't know if he means the choking or the pace in which he's fucking him - so he just squeezes tightly, rolls his hips and groans through his teeth, admiring the beauty of Alex as he unwinds. 

He pauses for a second to readjust, hand like iron around Alex's throat and the only sounds in the room being the noises of pleasure from each of them, an unexpected symphony that George feels himself grow addicted to in minutes. 

"George, I -" Alex sputters, and just like that he cums. Untouched, fucked out, and choked until he's lightheaded. 

George curses, continuing to use him, chest spinning and worlds colliding until he's cumming deep within his 'friend', releasing his grip on the others throat. 

He pulls out, grimacing at the over stimulation, and pulls up his sweatpants. 

Alex sits up, wincing at the pain in his arse, and smiles hazily at George. "Could I get a napkin or something?"

George blinks, taking a second to register his words, "Ah, Yeah."

He grabs a baby wipe from his beside table, ignoring Alex's outreached hand and taking it upon himself to clean off his stomach. 

It's oddly intimate, cleaning him off and brushing back his hair softly, the locks feeling feathery and light between his fingers.

"Left some marks on your neck," George confesses, running his fingers where the red prints were. 

"Yeah, choking does that sometimes," He smiles, a little shyly funnily enough. "Was good, yeah?"

George huffs a laugh, "Yeah, definitely."

Alex grabs him by the collar, softly and a little unsure, unlike how George did to him earlier. He kisses him, a gentle brush of the lips, barely there. 

It makes something deep in George flutter, like a soft wind across the leaves of his veins. It's haunting. 

"Meant what I said," Alex whispers against his lips, pulling back but keeping his arms around the others neck. 

"That you like being choked-?"

"No," Alex laughs, "About wanting you. Tried for weeks, mate. James said teasing you was the best way-"

" _James_?"

"Yeah. Said I wanted you t' fuck me and he said you'd snap at the short jokes eventually."

George rolls his eyes with a sigh and bites his lip - Alex is so close to him, looking wrecked and soft and hazy, like the embodiment of sunlight. 

"I fancy you," George admits, hands nervously resting on Alex's thighs, still standing between his legs. 

"No shit," Alex grins, kissing him again. 

"You are a little shit, though," George reminds him after they move to his bed and lay down. 

Alex raises an eyebrow, "Well yeah, even I could have told you that."

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments or kudos if you enjoyed!!! ah!


End file.
